Richard Grayson
Richard "Dick" Grayson (also known as Robin and Nightwing) was a Human circus performer, vigilante and later police officer for the New York City Police Department. Biography Early life Richard "Dick" Grayson was born in Kenosha, Wisconsin on May 29, 1970 to circus aerialists John and Mary Grayson. Grayson joined his parents in their trapeze act, the Flying Graysons, which was part of the small traveling Haly's Circus. When the circus came to New York in 1986, Tony "the Boss" Zucco tried to extort protection money out of the owners, but they refused to cooperate. Enraged, Zucco decided to intimidate the circus owners by killing their most successful act, the Flying Graysons. Zucco had the trapeze and safety nets cut, staging an "accident" which killed the young Grayson's parents. Bruce Wayne, whose own parents were close friends with the Grayson's and helped to get the circus into town, had been personally invited by the family to watch their trapeze act and was in the audience, witnessing the tragedy firsthand. Shortly after Grayson was put into the foster care system, Wayne arranged with Commissioner James Gordon of the Police Department to become the boy's legal guardian. Becoming Robin Within two weeks of moving in to Wayne Manor, Grayson grew frustrated by the lack of attention from his new guardian and the mystery still surrounding his parents' death. Grayson blamed the deaths on Zucco from conversations he overheard. Eventually, Dick sneaked out of Wayne Manor one evening to solve the crime on his own and managed to track down Zucco, but he was caught by the mobster. Just as Zucco was about to kill Grayson, Batman, who was also investigating the murder, intervened and saved the teenager. Batman then brought him back to the Batcave, where he revealed his secret identity to the boy. Seeing a reflection of himself in the teenager, Wayne decided to channel Grayson's rage and grief into action and began training Grayson in further more extensive acrobats and fighting techniques. When Wayne felt Grayson was ready to use his skills, he was asked to choose a name for his new costumed identity and Dick chose the name Robin. Personality and traits Grayson was also very determined to solve the cases. Grayson was very conscientious when it came to his work as both a superhero and police officer. During his time as the one in charge of Young Justice, Grayson was somewhat strict at times, such as when Terra was unsure about returning to the field following a traumatic experience, at which point Grayson told Terra he did not want her back until she was sure. In addition, he stayed on top of what was going on with his team members, often being quick to pick up on when something was wrong, or happening in their lives. He also was known to check up on them at times. However, Grayson also had a light side. He had strong sense of humor, and frequently joked in times when the team members were sitting and waiting for something to happen. He also joked around during quieter moments, in between missions and rescues. His sense of humor made his colleagues like to work with him. Relationships Family John Grayson Mary Grayson Friends Bruce Wayne Alfred Beagle Jason Todd Jon Kent Terry Wayne Romances Grayson was also somewhat of a ladies man, in that he has had a few different girlfriends. Despite having gone through a few in a relatively short time period, he was usually faithful, and most of his relationships ended as a result of the girlfriends either breaking up with or betraying him. This caused him to sometimes hold back and recover before getting into a new relationship, showing that he really did take his relationships seriously. Barbara Gordon Daphne Beagle Bette Kane Terri Bergstrom Lori Elton Jennifer Ann Koriand'r Stephanie Brown Donna Troy Bridget Clancy Catalina Flores Helena Wayne Powers and Abilities Powers Richard Grayson possessed no known superhuman abilities. Abilities Intellect: Grayson had vast knowledge of different fields. He had a firm grasp of the Detective field and once mentioned that he could fool a polygraph. Master Detective: Many around Grayson considered him to be a great detective, second only to Batman. He was once able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out and had solved mysteries and cases in a speed that even impressed his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single week and solved a homicide case that went unsolved for fourteen years. A few veterans from the New York City Police Department who had been there since the late 1970's believed Grayson be their best detective since a young Bruce Wayne. Leadership: He was also a brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to many in the New York City Police Department, the Young Justice, and even the Justice Society. Martial Arts Training: Grayson was an adept martial artist having studied under Batman. He was proficient in various martial arts such as Aikido, Boxing, Capoeira, Judo, Ninjitsu, Savate, and Wing Chun. Master Acrobat: Grayson was a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a high level of agility. At his peak, he was regarded by his peers as one of the greatest human acrobats around. Weaponry: He displayed skill with various weapons including Shuriken (Wing-Dings and Batarangs), paired staves, and swords. Expert Marksman: Grayson was skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. He was also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Batman to do so. His proficiency with firearms became better and better as he got older especially once he joined the police force. Master of Stealth: He was capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Grayson could even sneak up on Batman himself on occasion, a feat Batman himself rebuffed. Skilled Pilot: He was able to fly various versions of the Batplanes and was skilled in piloting a helicopter. Multilingual: Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, Grayson spoke fluent English, Gaelic, French, Spanish and learned some Russian, Romanian, Turkish, German, Polish, Chechen, Japanese, Mandarin and Cantonese. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Richard Grayson's Robin suit:' * Nightwing's suit: * Utility Belt: Although seemingly unremarkable in appearance, the utility belt remained as one of Grayson's most important tools in fighting crime. Composed of a leather strap and a solid steel buckle, the utility belt housed ten cylinder cartridges, which vertically clipped onto the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contained a miniature camera and two-way radio. A secondary compartment behind the length of the belt housed a supply of collapsible batarangs. Transportation Nightwing's Car: Nightwing had a car that housed a 3.7 McLaren racing engine, automatic transmission and all wheel drive, dual batteries and puncture resistant tires. The car was not only bulletproof, but also bullet absorbent in order to prevent stray ricochets from hitting innocent bystanders. Wingcycle: Nightwing also had his own personalized model of the Batcycle, which he referred to as the "Wingcycle". The Wingcycle was equipped with a passenger sidecar. Weapons Wing Dings Batarangs Eskrima Sticks Appearances *''Batman: The Series'' **Robin the Boy Wonder References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Circus performers Category:Justice Society members Category:New York City police officers Category:Martial Artists Category:Young Justice members Category:Acrobats Category:Members of the Batman Family